


close to you

by xinghunnie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crying, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Lingerie, M/M, Smut, please im crygn, sex but make it soft, soft xiubaek, touching in nonsexual ways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 03:40:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17738318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xinghunnie/pseuds/xinghunnie
Summary: baekhyun just wants to feel close. minseok indulges him in the best way he can.





	1. Chapter 1

baekhyun touches minseok at any chance he gets. it’s not codependency, it’s just. nice. minseok will watch with soft, curious eyes as baekhyun’s hands roam his shoulders, neck, his thighs  _ (God, his thighs) _ , his stomach, his forearms and hands. he just likes the way minseok’s skin is soft and silky under his fingertips, the warmth that radiates from him as baekhyun just wants to get  _ closer closer closer.  _

 

sometimes minseok will tease him. he will scowl, pinch baekhyun’s tummy to get him away and will pretend to be annoyed for all of five seconds before dropping the pretense and holding baekhyun close, kissing his cheek and teasing him for being so touchy. 

 

other times, minseok will touch back. he will begin a slow trek, from baekhyun’s finger tips  _ (“pretty hands,” he whispers, kissing each knuckle and making baekhyun blush to his hairline.),  _ to his wrist and forearm, biceps, shoulders. he grabs baekhyun’s face, softly, like baekhyun deserves to be treated with care, caress the chubbiest part of his cheeks and giggle about how cute they are, leave a soft, innocent kiss on his lips and nose, count each eyelash. baekhyun thinks minseok just likes to see him flustered, blushed red and biting his lips to keep from making a noise and breaking the moment. 

 

his minseok is so disarming. 

 

then his neck, his chest, his tummy. minseok blows raspberries into the most ticklish part of his stomach, murmurs how much he loved baekhyun all soft and squishy. it takes him long before moving on, but on he goes. fingers trace his hip bones in reverence, move slowly to his thighs. there, he holds on tight, spreads them to leave kisses and bites so soft baekhyun is sure he imagines them. slowly, he will go down to baekhyun knees, trail his fingers because it will make baekhyun squirm and giggle, try to pull away only for minseok to pull him back in with a smirk on his pretty face. baekhyun is nothing but enamoured with the teasing smile on his lips, but his eyes, they’re soft and fond and say in so many words  _ come here love, you’re mine. you’re not getting away.  _ finally, minseok hands will go down to his shin, unto his ankle were minseok always leaves one lingering kiss, and then back up. 

 

after those times, minseok will always cuddle him close. hold baekhyun tight, like he too can feel what baekhyun feels, give him just what he needs. ( _ him. baekhyun needs him. strong, capable, soft all the same.)  _ baekhyun feels so small between minseok’s strong arms. but he feels loved, protected,  _ close close close, just the way he wants to be with his minseokie hyung.  _ baekhyun loves those moments the most. 


	2. skin to skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it’s not always sexual, but sometimes it is.

it’s not always sexual, except when it is. because sometimes baekhyun craves to feel close in other ways. minseok, despite being shorter than baekhyun, can make him feel so small. where baekhyun is all softness and curves, minseok is firm, hard lines of muscles that baekhyun loves raking his nails through and leaving marks.

 

because minseok, minseok is the best.

 

he lets baekhyun drag him to their room and lay him on their bed. (or sometimes, if baekhyun is feeling really eager, any corner secluded enough). he sits with his back against the headboard and watches through hooded eyes as baekhyun works his way down minseok’s body.

 

baekhyun loves the quiet noises that leave minseok’s lips when he touches him. soft sighs, groans, muted moans he tries to keep down for the sake of their neighbors.

 

because minseok loves when baekhyun touches him with something akin to _desperation, longing so strong it leaves him itching for more more more._

 

baekhyun settles on minseok’s lap first, always, loving the way minseok feel underneath him, watching how his thighs frame the other’s hips so pretty. then he will take minseok’s shirt off, and stare for a few seconds more than he has to. minseok works so hard for his body, training so his muscles stand strong, for baekhyun to squeeze and lick and mold his teeth around them whenever he wants.

 

he kisses minseok’s lips, rushed and open mouthed, leaving them both breathless. but there is so much of minseok baekhyun can’t wait to get his mouth around, and so he detaches himself and makes his way down to where he really wants it.

 

minseok hisses with every bite baekhyun litters on his thick neck, licking and kissing in apology to soothe the burning marks. (he loves leaving marks because minseok doesn’t hide them. everyone gets to see how minseok lets baekhyun have him, and it makes something burn in the pit of his stomach every time). he roams his eager mouth around minseok’s shoulders and collarbones, tasting sweat and want, moaning when minseok puts his strong hands around his waist to bring him closer.

 

his mouth waters when he reaches minseok’s stomach. his abs are defined, and baekhyun makes sure to trace each and every muscles with this tongue. he has to move on, minseok’s cock is right there pressing against his chest and baekhyun is so excited with getting his mouth full of it but. minseok’s abs. he sighs and leaves on last lingering peck on minseok’s sternum before moving down, reveling in the way minseok shivers.

 

baekhyun mouths minseok’s erection over the rough denim fabric, inhaling the musk scent of him, feeling his cock twitch when he scrapes his teeth over it just hard enough to be felt over the denim. minseok’s fingers card through his hair, pulling just enough to have baekhyun’s breath hitching in his throat.

 

he pulls the jeans off, underwear too, and watches the way minseok’s cock is flushed a pretty pink at the head, thick and hard and leaking precome,

 

“come on baby,” minseok whispers, pushing his head a little, a command that sounds so sweet to baekhyun’s ears, and baekhyun never makes minseok wait.

 

(what minseok wants, minseok gets, even if he gets teased ruthlessly first. but baekhyun doesn’t want to be a tease right now)

 

he starts with kittenish licks at the head first, knows it makes minseok’s knees tremble, his hips buckle up. he presses his thumb on the underside of the head, rubbing in small circles before bringing his thumb to the slit and pressing just the slightest bit. minseok sighs, fingers tightening in baekhyun’s hair, but the fingers he brings to baekhyun’s cheeks are warm and careful.

 

“that’s right baek, there you go,” he murmurs, voice raw with pleasure as he pushes baekhyun down on his shaft slowly, making the corners of baekhyun’s lips sting with the stretch. he goes down farther, until his nose touches the warm skin arounds minseok’s base, and swallows. minseok groans, hands pushing harder, pushing deeper in baekhyun’s throat.

 

baekhyun stays there for a minute, letting minseok grind on the back of his throat, moaning when he hears minseok’s praises _so good baby, you always make me feel so good, you look so pretty baek, i can’t wait to fuck you baby._

 

the promise in his words only spur baekhyun, finally pulling off slowly, sucking gently at the tip and then going down again, down down until he makes himself gag a little. he bobs his head, slow and thorough because that’s how minseok likes it, because it gets him a tight fist in his scalp and the breathiest of moans while minseok watches through his dark eyelashes, brown eyes dark and wanting. minseok cleans the tears streaming down baekhyun’s cheeks, rubs his cheeks were the head of his cock bumps, tells him how _good baby is making me feel._

 

baekhyun hasn’t touched himself, hasn’t even taken his clothes off, his own leaking cock straining against his pants. his hips buck in search of friction, anything to take the pressure off, making minseok coo, voice dripping with lust like honey.

 

“are you desperate baek?” his tone isn’t mocking, but just a little too sweet. baekhyun whines, sucking harder, cheeks burning with embarrassment and need. “can’t wait for me to fuck you? do you want to ride me, or do you want me to push you face first into the mattress and fuck you, huh?”

 

baekhyun pulls off, words blabbering off his mouth before he can stop them. “please hyung, anything, i want whatever you want to give me but please fuck me.”

 

minseok uses the hand on his head to pull him up, and baekhyun obediently follows. minseok’s thumb comes up to his chin, cleaning the drool and precome that had mixed there, and baekhyun greedily pulls the digit in his mouth, whining again for minseok to just touch him, do anything.

 

his hands are roaming everywhere again, up minseok’s chest, across tight shoulder blades and down his muscled back. their skins are burning, sweat framing their faces, but all baekhyun wants is to be _closer closer closer._

 

agile hands go to his fly, undoing the button and zipper fast, pulling the fabric to his thighs, and minseok curses.

 

baekhyun is wearing the pink lace panties minseok had bought for him. they have little bows that rest innocently on his hip bones, the angry red head of his cock pokes just over the waist band. he knows it works minseok up, to see him look so pretty and innocent, but begging like a whore and rock hard to the point it aches.

 

“so pretty,” minseok murmurs over the shell of his ear, teeth scraping the ear lobe and going lower, burying his face in baekhyun’s neck and biting hard. he fists baekhyun’s ass, one cheek in each hand, releases, then smacks his hands down hard enough to make baekhyun buckle up higher on his lap. “i’m gonna fuck you so good, i’m going to wreck you baek, do you want that?”

 

“yes, daddy, please.” he sighs, the words feeling sweet and heady in his tongue. he shivers when minseok undresses him, cold air touching his fevered skin as he is left in nothing but the lacy underwear minseok loves so much.

 

he lifts up on his knees when he hears the bottle of lube uncap, separating his legs to give minseok a better access. he moved the lace to the side, hole clenching as minseok rubs one warm, lubed finger.

 

he loved when minseok gets like this. when he holds baekhyun tight, kisses his cheeks and lips until they’re red and swollen, stretches him just enough so that baekhyun will _really_ feel him, but not enough to hurt him.

 

a sigh leaves him once minseok inserts one finger up to the last knuckle, pumping in and out while his other hand massages the soft flesh of baekhyun’s ass.

 

“minseok, daddy, another one please. i can take another one.” minseok shushes his crying with a kiss, pulls him closer as he continues to fuck his ass with just the finger. baekhyun wants to cry, cock still untouched and finger in his ass not enough, but he stays put. claws at minseok’s back to keep from touching himself because he knows minseok will reward him, his daddy will make him feel so good, will make baekhyun feel so close there’s nowhere else to go and it’s just _them._

 

“ _please, another one, fuck me daddy, i want more_ ,” he begs, voice wet. minseok must realize he really is strung tight and on the verge of tears because he answers softly, _anything for my baby,_ and pushes two fingers in one thrust, ripping a moan out of baekhyun as he holds on tighter to minseok’s arms. his legs give out on him and he plops heavily on minseok’s lap, pushing the fingers in him that much deeper, reaching were he wants it most, and another crazed sound leaves his mouth.

 

“do it baby, ride my fingers,” minseok says, and baekhyun obeys. he lifts himself up, thighs shaking, and slams himself down just as minseok is pushing in, hitting that spot again and rubbing it so good. the next thrust has three fingers, feeling thick but not as good as he will feel when minseok finally decides to fuck him.

 

he’s bouncing on minseok’s laps but his legs get tired and it’s not enough, not close enough. he heaves a pitiful cry, curling up into minseok, grinding his hips in small circles.

 

“please fuck me, please please please just fuck me, i need you daddy.”

 

“don’t cry baby, come on,” his voice is so warm, comforting, makes baekhyun feel so warm in his chest, and he just clings onto minseok more when the other flips him and sets him slowly on the bed. “you look beautiful baek, i love you so much, so so much,” is whispered into the crook of his neck where it meets his shoulder as minseok accommodates himself between baekhyun’s thighs. he’s hard and slick and pushing against baekhyun’s entrance, his hole fluttering while he locks his ankles behind minseok’s back.

 

inch by inch, minseok pushes in slowly, and inch by inch baekhyun comes undone, tears leaving a trail on his cheeks.

 

minseok is looking into his eyes, because he knows it’s what baekhyun wants, what he needs, needs to feel loved and taken care of, needs to feel close to minseok.

 

the pace he sets is slow, driving deep into baekhyun, making him feel the drag against his insides with every thrust. the slap of skin against skin is obscene, the sounds coming from him even more so, but minseok encourages him to be even louder.

 

 _that’s it baby_ , he whispers, _show me how much you like it, i wanna hear you._

 

as he gets louder, minseok increases his speed, pushing and pushing and _pushing_ and all baekhyun can do is take it.

 

a warm hand wraps around his cock, and he makes a unnatural sound, needy and desperate, so desperate, and his orgasm hits him like a train wreck, pulling minseok more into his arms, entrance clenching while minseok fucks him through it.

 

“don’t stop,” baekhyun hears himself saying as he’s coming down, mind and senses fuzzy. “i want you to come inside me.”

 

and that’s enough for minseok who thrusts into him three, four, five more times until he too is coming, spilling into baekhyun and breathing hard.

 

they stay there for a few minutes, sweaty skin sticky and uncomfortably warm, but baekhyun loves it, clings when he feels minseok trying to pull out and get up.

 

“fine, big baby,” minseok chuckles, hands coming to hold the thighs around his waist as he gets up from the bed and takes baekhyun to the bathroom. he slips out and suddenly baekhyun feels so empty, but at least minseok is still hugging him tight and kissing the side of his face, cleaning him with a wet rag and singing softly. he holds onto baekhyun, _my baby,_ and makes sure baekhyun is okay and clean before taking him back to the bed and covering them up, holding tight and not letting go.

 

minseok drifts off to sleep but baekhyun doesn’t, not yet, not while he can trail curious fingers through minseok’s hair, down the bridge of the cute nose, across his eyebrows and down his cheeks.

 

his neck, shoulders, stomach, arms, legs, hands, minseok. his minseok.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that was. weird let’s never talk about it again.

**Author's Note:**

> im @punkluhan in twitter if yall wanna like. talk. i guess.


End file.
